motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda
''Kung Fu Panda ''is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy-action martial arts film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released theatrically on June 6, 2008, and spawned a sequel, Kung Fu Panda 2, on May 26, 2011, as well as a television series, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. A third film, Kung Fu Panda 3, was released on January 29, 2016. Plot In the Valley of Peace in China, Po, an obese panda working as a noodle shop assistant for his adoptive father, the goose Mr. Ping, aspires become a kung fu master and fight alongside the Furious Five, a group of martial artists living in the Jade Palace consisting of Tigress, Monkey, Tigress, Viper and Mantis, trained by the red panda Shifu. However, he keeps his ambition a secret from Ping. Shifu's mentor, Oogway, informs Shifu of a vision foretelling the return of the malevolent snow leopard, Tai Lung, Shifu's former student. Horrified, Shifu sends the goose Zeng to Chorh-Gom Prison where Tai Lung is held to inform the rhino Commander Vachir to double the guards. Oogway and Shifu later hold a tournament for Oogway to name one of the Five the Dragon Warrior, the kung fu master who will receive the Dragon Scroll, which supposedly contains the secret to limitless power. Po, who was tasked with bringing a noodle cart to the Jade Palace, abandons the cart, desperate to see the choosing of the Five. However, he is locked out. After several attempts to get inside, Po launches himself into the air via fireworks and lands in front of Oogway. To the shock of everyone present, Oogway names Po the Dragon Warrior. Shifu, assuming Oogway to have made a mistake, attempts to force Po to quit by ridiculing his obesity and repeatedly pitting him against the Furious Five, who similarly despise Po. However, encouraged by Oogway, Po endures his training. Meanwhile, Tai Lung uses one of Zeng's feathers to pick a lock and free himself of his restraints before demolishing the prison and escaping, sending Zeng to report his breakout to Shifu. At the Jade Palace, Tigress tells Po of Shifu's past and how he raised Tai Lung as his son, but Tai Lung defected to evil when denied the Dragon Scroll by Oogway and was incarcerated. Shifu, informed of Tai Lung's escape from Zeng, tells Oogway of the situation. Oogway encourages Shifu to guide Po into his path as the Dragon Warrior before ascending into the sky. Shifu warns Po and the Five of Tai Lung's return, but Po becomes fearful of having to face Tai Lung and attempts to flee, but Shifu stops him. Po argues with Shifu, admitting that he stayed ta the Jade Palace in the hopes that Shifu could change him into the Dragon Warrior. Watching the scene from above, Tigress leaves to face off against Tai Lung, and is joined by the rest of the Five. Shifu trains Po to be a kung fu master after witnessing Po accomplish several physical feats with the motivation of food. Po's skills quickly begin to develop as he learns to use his obesity to his advantage. However, upon returning to the Jade Palace, the Five returns, having been overwhelmed by Tai Lung's nerve strike ability. Shifu, deciding that Po is ready, gives him the Dragon Scroll. However, the scroll is revealed to be blank Deeming the scroll useless, Shifu tells Po and the Five to evacuate the valley while he faces Tai Lung alone. While evacuating, Po is comforted by Ping, who reveals the secret ingredient to his famous secret ingredient soup is nothing, and that anything can become special if believed in. Po, realizing the concept to the Dragon Scroll, returns to fight Tai Lung, who has defeated Shifu. Tai Lung fights Po, attempting to obtain the scroll. However, Po's skills prove effective in keeping the scroll out of Tai Lung's reach. Eventually, Tai Lung manages to stun Po long enough to take the scroll, but is horrified to find it blank. Po attempts to explain the meaning of the scroll to Tai Lung, but Tai Lung angrily attacks Po with his nerve strikes. However, Po's body fat blocks the nerve strikes, and Po engages Tai Lung in battle once more and easily defeats him. After a weakened Tai Lung makes one more attempt to attack, Po uses the Wuxi Finger Hold to destroy Tai Lung. The valley animals return and the Five acknowledge him as the Dragon Warrior. Po returns to the Jade Palace, where Shifu has obtained inner peace at the valley being saved. Cast *Jack Black as Po Ping. *Dustin Hoffman as Shifu. *Angelina Jolie as Tigress. *Ian McShane as Tai Lung. *Jackie Chan as Monkey. *Seth Rogen as Mantis. *Lucy Liu as Viper. *David Cross as Crane. *Randall Duk Kim as Master Oogway. *James Hong as Mr. Ping. *Dan Fogler as Zeng. *Michael Cark Duncan as Commander Vachir. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Martial arts films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Action films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2008 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2000s films